ndasadem
by garekinclong
Summary: Dan begitulah cara mendinginkan kepala yang benar a la Katsuki Yuuri. [ Yuuri/Viktor #semeYuurituseksi ]


**[ ndasadem ]**

Yuuri! on Ice (c) Mitsuro Kubo

Murni dikarang **garekinclong** dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, hanya untuk asupan pribadi.

BL. Fast pace. OOC? Typo. Random lah. Seme!Yuuri.

Untuk ulang tahun Katsuki Yuuri! **#semeYuurituseksi**

Katsuki **Yuuri** / **Viktor** Nikiforov

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku takkan lama, Yuuri! Jangan kemana-mana, oke?"

Sementara Viktor mengagumi berbagai sampul dari buku bekas yang diobral sampai 70% dari harga asli, Yuuri melihat sekeliling dengan rupa bosan. Bukannya bosan melihat buku, tapi saat ini dirinya tidak mau membaca buku sehabis kelelahan berlatih. Sayangnya Viktor memaksa dengan mimik wajah gembira, yang mau tidak mau Yuuri harus menurutinya.

Kala usai melahap makan malam, Viktor merengek minta jalan-jalan. Katanya mau beli barang untuk kebutuhan hidup selama menginap di kediaman Katsuki. Yuuri tadinya menolak karena sudah malam pun lelah karena seharian melakukan koreo _Ai ni Tsuite – Eros_ di tempat _ice skating_ Hasetsu Castle,

—sayangnya, Yuuri tahu betul bagaimana watak pemaksa dan 'masa bodoh' Viktor. Kalau ia pinginnya begitu, ya harus begitu.

(Yuuri masih bingung untuk mencari cara agar Viktor menurutinya, meski itu hanya angan-angan belaka.)

Yuuri melihat ke samping. Masih ada Viktor yang sibuk menyimak detail dari semua sampul yang ia lihat. Jemarinya pun sesekali menyentuh dan mengusap permukaan buku yang kasar itu, namun menariknya kembali.

"Viktor, serius. Mau beli apa, sih?"

"Sebentar... Banyak yang bagus."

Yuuri sangsi. Banyak yang bagus dalam hal apa? Sampul depan saja? Toh Viktor masih buta huruf Jepang, bagaimana bisa ia menaksir sebuah buku dari sinopsis? Atau sebenarnya, hanya pakai _feeling_ untuk penentuan pembelian buku?

Kalau begitu, pinjam buku milik Yuuri saja bisa, 'kan? Toh Yuuri punya beberapa buku pengetahuan. Daripada harus berjalan 10 km dari rumah, lebih baik Yuuri mengangsurkan beberapa buku yang tak ia baca lagi kepada Viktor.

"Viktor, kalau bingung, aku punya banyak buku di rumah."

"Tidak. Aku ingin beli di sini, jadi tunggulah, Yuuri."

Mungkin Yuuri harus melakukan _tripple salchow_ sampai mengobrak-abrik rak buku untuk mengisi waktu luang. Kalau mau ambil resiko didenda pasal aksi tidak menyenangkan yang dilaporkan si pemilik toko, sih.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Masih belum selesai!?"

"Sebentaaaar!"

Bagaimana bisa orang dewasa, _figure skating_ profesional, pun orang berumur hampir kepala tiga itu sebelas duabelas dengan remaja labil!? Serius, Yuuri sampai lelah memandang jam analog di tangannya. Sudah hampir dua jam dan tak satu pun buku terpilih!? Minimal Viktor dilema antara dua atau lima buku, tapi ia malah rakus memilih satu di antara puluhan ribu buku!

"Maaf, Yuuri. Tapi aku masih bingung. Aku takkan lama, kok! Jadi, tetap tunggu di sini, ya? Ya, Yuuri?"

Suara berat namun berintonasi sok imut harap-harap bujukannya manjur itu membuahkan kekesalan tersendiri. Yuuri yang mulanya pasrah kini mulai emosi. Kacamatanya mulai berembun, mungkin akibat panas emosi yang mendadak menguap dari tubuh.

"Jadi," Yuuri mulai memposisikan diri di samping Viktor dengan jarak beberapa senti saja, "cari buku apa? Kalau kau bilang dari awal, aku akan membantu mencarikannya."

Viktor mengusap dagu, sorot matanya makin menyipit. Yuuri berdoa agar Viktor tidak mengidap rabun jauh. Cukup kacamata hitam saja yang pantas dikenakan dia.

"Nggak, nggak mau."

"Viktor..."

"Aku bisa cari sen—"

"VIKTOR, AKU SUDAH LELAH MENUNGGU! Kaupikir aku tidak lelah!? Lebih baik kauajak Maccachin untuk menemanimu saja!"

Yuuri refleks mengatupkan mulut dan membelalakkan mata. Ia meninggikan intonasi tanpa sengaja. Melihat Viktor mematung tanpa pergerakan membuat Yuuri semakin bersalah.

...tapi ia ada benarnya juga.

Memendam sesuatu sampai mengakar dalam pikiran sangat tidak baik dan beresiko terkena serangan jantung. Yuuri bersugesti pada dirinya sendiri; ia tak kelewatan. Sudah sepastinya ia menyentak Viktor untuk memikirkan keadaannya pula.

Yuuri tidak berniat untuk minta maaf seperti dulu; dimana ia akan spontan meminta maaf ketika marah di depan Viktor.

"Aku akan menunggumu selama 15 menit lagi. Kalau masih mengulur waktu, aku benar-benar akan pulang sendiri," Yuuri bertitah kesal, suaranya tegas dan tak selembut biasanya. Yuuri agak menjauh dari Viktor, mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuk mendinginkan kepala.

Tiba-tiba Viktor mengejar beberapa langkah, "Yuuri... marah?"

"Kaupikir?"

"Yuuri, nanti kau harus mengelilingi taman lima kali lho—"

"Terserah saja."

Dan pantat berlapis celana _training_ itu mendarat di kursi kayu dekat pintu keluar toko. Yuuri menengadahkan kepala untuk mentralisir pikiran.

Sementara Viktor berhenti mengejar Yuuri dan kembali ke rak buku yang ia diami sedari tadi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Viktor, sudah 15 menit."

Yuuri berdiri menghampiri Viktor yang—masih saja—duduk di depan rak buku. Begitu Yuuri melirik tangan Viktor, tak ada satupun yang ada dalam genggaman.

Yuuri geram.

"Eeehe, aku masih belum bisa memilih," Dengan wajah tanpa berdosa sebagaimana rupanya, Viktor tersenyum jenaka demi menutupi kesalahannya karena melanggar kesepakatan, "Yuuri masih marah?"

Cukup.

 **CUKUP!**

Yuuri hampir tak tahu ia harus menyentak Viktor seperti apalagi. Pemilihan kata-kata joroknya terbatas, hingga ia hanya mampu mengumpat 'bodoh' atau paling mentok 'bego'. Lidahnya masih kaku untuk berkata pisuhan jenis luar angkasa.

Hingga ia hanya bisa memikirkan suatu aksi untuk mewakili perasaan jengkelnya. Dari semua tindakan kekerasan, yang terbesit dalam pikirannya hanya satu. Walau dalam nalar, tindakan itu tidak benar-benar bisa digolongkan sebagai tindak kekerasan; tergantung bagaimana si korban menafsirkannya.

Yuuri mencengkeram kedua bahu tegap Viktor. Sangat erat sampai cengkeramannya bergetar. Dua mata cokelat mulai menghunus mata biru di hadapannya. Bibirnya meraup bibir lawan, sampai gigi-giginya hampir melukai bibir Viktor.

"Ahmph!" Viktor kaget bukan kepalang.

Cengkeraman pada bahu membuat Viktor sedikit terdorong, hingga punggungnya menghantam rak buku dengan suara berisik. Beruntungnya, si pemilik toko masih sibuk membaca koran di kasir—yang mana, letak mereka berdua jauh dari pengamatan langsung.

Yuuri semakin rakus hanya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Lidahnya mulai berandil, menyelusup di sela-sela desahan Viktor dan menyapu semua rentetan gigi sampai beradu lidah. Viktor masih sanggup bernapas walau hidungnya hanya mampu menghirup aroma wajah Yuuri.

"Yuu—ahm—ahhng—"

Suara berat itu tak lagi berucap manja. Hanya desahan erotis yang bisa didengar Yuuri saat ini. Kekesalan Yuuri semakin menurun tiap detiknya, namun nafsunya terlanjur melampaui rasa kesal. Ia takkan berhenti sekarang sebelum kekesalannya benar-benar hilang.

Terima kasih untuk desahannya, Viktor. Rajin-rajinlah mengeluarkan suara pengundang hasrat demi penyelamatan diri.

...mungkin?

Tetapi, saat Yuuri semakin ingin memperlama durasi ciuman a la video bokep, lutut kanannya menyentuh sesuatu yang ganjil. Yuuri melirik ke bawah, masih dalam kondisi untuk membuat Viktor kehabisan napas.

Rupanya,

Lutut kanan Yuuri berada di antara selangkangan Viktor.

Yuuri berhenti mencium bibir Viktor sampai benang-benang saliva menjadi jembatan tipis di antara bibir mereka berdua.

"Akan kupilihkan satu buku.

...kita lanjutkan saja di kamarku."

Dan begitulah cara mendinginkan kepala yang benar a la Katsuki Yuuri.

* * *

 **a/n:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUUUUUUURI! Semoga sukses di Final Grand Pix dan makin langgeng sama Viktor uwuwuw

Sebenernya saya ngeship baik Victuuri maupun Yuuri/Viktor (entah nama shipnya apa) tapi berhubung Jasmine pengen ngerayain ultah Yuuri pakai hestek #semeYuuriituseksi jadi... beginilah.

Mohon maaf atas banyak hal, terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca! Salam UAS!

PS: ndasadem = ndas adem = kepala dingin (bahasa Jawa yang tidak benar wkwk)

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
